


Vid: too peculiar for love

by thingswithwings



Category: Leverage
Genre: F/M, Fanvid, M/M, people who aren't good at people finding people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:29:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22281667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingswithwings/pseuds/thingswithwings
Summary: Just their faces, and how much they love each other, for a minute and a half.
Relationships: Alec Hardison/Parker/Eliot Spencer
Comments: 10
Kudos: 58





	Vid: too peculiar for love

**Author's Note:**

> Song is "Has Anyone Ever Liked You" by Serafina Steer.

[Download from Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/watch/74rbw41jpvqvmqn/Too_Peculiar_for_Love_by_thingswithwings.mov)

[Download .srt subtitles track from Mediafire](https://www.mediafire.com/?tm95o6h9ww1v7jn)


End file.
